In semiconductor devices such as Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistors (IGBTs) or Silicon-Controlled Rectifiers (SCRs) switching between operation modes is accompanied by a change in the charge carrier distribution within the device. This change in the charge carrier distribution may be accompanied by such a change in the electric field distribution within the device that a current flow in short-circuit mode becomes destructive.
A need exists for a semiconductor device having improved short-circuit resistance.